DEMISE
The game I show you on the right changed my life forever. Not in the usual horrific manner I have heard from most. In fact I must say Demise was a rather fun game. I have never quite gotten the grasp on the new games being spat out like rapid fire and having no depth. I wanted a game that I knew from the inside out yet had no clue what it had in store for me. This game changed me not because I was given this game. I wouldn't say someone indeed gave it. In fact it may have been a being of absolute horror that does not exist. His grey complex that was his body, his sickening wide jaws, and his entire form consumed the room I was in. At the time I was relaxing in my room before he appeared. He seemed to be rather pleasant yet also malicious and intimidating. He simply came and went within an hour that seemed to just never have happened at all. Before I knew it I placed it into my computer and started installing Demise. Instead of normal games that felt like they took four billion years to update and download. The whole program and game were downloaded in seconds. I opened up the program that went with the game. It seemed to be journal like system. It made some sense that it wanted me to keep track of my data as from vague memory it felt like I have played it some time before. Perhaps I never did play this game and my thoughts are improvising what makes the most sense. I started playing the game and it had a very beautiful almost realistic starting menu. It had an almost serial feeling as I stared at what seemed like a small yet deep universe. Its music just from the starting screen was beautiful and well composed. Everything about it seemed perfect. It seemed like a gift. It was like someone gave it to me, yet I already had it. This day felt like a complete paradox, like everything was but also wasn't. When I shook from my dazed state I pressed start. A calming and soothing voice echoed through the speakers like a omnipotent being "Welcome to David's life, you must help him meet his demise. You see David is hurting on the inside and no drug in this world can save him. No amount of rehab, therapy, or anything at all really will save him. So simply help him end his life." I wasn't really shocked at the dark themes of this game I mean after all it is called Demise. The music was sad and melancholy it fit perfectly with the atmosphere. I was soon able to control David. I made him walk outside of his house. He then got in his car and began driving for a long stretch of time. It felt like hours and it felt like I was there with him. I could hear his crying and his suffering that I decided to end at the local bridge. He drove his car off the bridge and into a shallow pond crushing his car and slowly and painfully crushing and killing him. This game went into depth with each sickening snap his bones made. This made me sad as I knew he was suffering. However, he was in hopefully a better place now. I paused the game and saved it. I closed the game and the journal system popped up. I decided to write how I felt about David's death and how it affected my mind. I was then done for the day as I needed to go to school in the morning. My mother was sleeping...However, I had a pain in my stomach like something hit me with a ton of bricks. I went to see if dad's car was in the driveway. It was gone. Not only that but I knew I had vaguely heard a door close in my house when David exited his house in the game. I also remembered that David was my father's name. I hurriedly turned on the news and it that showed my father committed suicide, having driven his car off the local bridge though he didn't die instantly upon impact. I realized then the people I controlled in the game controlled those in real life. My lips curved into a smirk as I turned off the news and laughed. I laughed hard, I laughed, and laughed and laughed. It was the most pleasuring feeling to have someone's life in the palm of my hand. It was clear that I had to play this game some more. This game has changed my life into the best feeling in the world. People left and right were meeting their demise within the game. Soon everyone but me in this little town had met their demise all by suicide. To be alone for once was such a relief. The man, the being, the thing, and possibly myself had appeared in my room once more."Congratulations, you won. Now you move onto the next level of Demise. I shall give you this book. Write a random number and that many people will meet their demise." I instantly wrote in it 7.124 billion and soon the world grew quiet. Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game